The Outsiders
by LittleGreyCloud
Summary: This takes place one year before the actuall book. It is about Danny, Dally's younger sister.Better then the summary is.
1. Meet Danny Winston

" Come on Pony, please!" Danny whined to Ponyboy.

" No, and don't even try the puppy eyes Danny!" Pony yelled back sounding annoyed. Danny just looked at Pony and gave him her best puppy eyes.

" Fine, one day those puppy eyes won't work." Pony sighed.

" Then I'll just use my sexy eyes!" she joked back.

" Those might work." Pony joked and continued, " So what book are you getting this time?"

" I don't know. I just want to look at books."

" So why do I have to come?"

" Because the closest good book store is in the middle of a huge soc hang out."

" So you need a strong man to protect you because your just a little girl?"

" No, if I did I would bring a strong man not you." I joked. Pony grinned.

" Okay whatever, lets just go to the book store." Pony sighed and headed to the bookstore with Danny. You could tell when you got closer to the book store. Going to the bookstore involved crossing over to the other side of town which was a lot different then our side of town. On our side of town the streets where covered in garbage and dirt and all the stores had clerks that feared the teenagers in the town and no one gave you dirty looks for being a greaser as most of us were greasers. Once you crossed over into the side of town everything changed. The streets were clean and full of rich snobs, also known as socs. The stores clerks were nicer to the rich teenagers but jerks to us greasers. The biggest difference was how every corner you turned someone would yell 'greaser!' at you or give you a dirty look. It's a toss up over which side was better.

" How come you don't get Johnny to come with you or Two-Bit or Curly or Dally?" Pony asked Danny still sounding annoyed.

"Because Johnny isn't as amused with books as you are, Two-Bit can't go on to this side of town without causing some Blondie's boy to beat the hell out of him, Curly lives to far and Dally can't go to this side of town without getting into a fight!" Danny replied sounding a tad annoyed herself with Pony's stubbornness.

" I'm going to convince Curly to move down here so he can go to the book stores with you instead of you dragging me. Or maybe convince that boyfriend Johnny of your to appreciate books." Pony glared.

" I get the point. You don't want to be dragged here." Danny laughed as they approached the store.

" Danny maybe we should come back. There's a lot of socs over there." Pony advised Danny, he was smart to do so. loitering outside the store was about ten sixteen or seventeen year old socs. Each one of them wearing expensive leather jackets and looking for a fight.

" O well, I want to go read some books!" Danny glared and walked towards the store with Pony keeping his distance from the place. Just as Danny got to the door the group of socs stopped her.

" Hey greaser, this is were socs hang out, not little greasers." One of them said.

" Look, I just want to go look at some books, okay. I don't want to start anything." Danny replied in a courageous manner.

" Well maybe we want to start something, greaser." Another soc grinned and pushed her into the wall and swore at her.

" Look, I just want to go read some books okay? So just let me go to the store and we can all go are separate ways." I said in a non-challant voice.

" If you like to so much how 'bout you read the book about a stupid greaser who messes with the wrong people."

" Never heard of it. Is it a new book?" Danny sarcastically glared at them.

" So your a smart mouthed greaser huh? I can fix that." One of the socs said and pulled out a switch blade.

" What are you going to do with a switchblade?" she stammered and tried to find a way to run.

" I can cut you with a switchblade." They grinned and held the blade against her throat.

" Hey! Don't you dare hurt her!" A voice yelled, it was Pony's voice.

" Her?" One of the socs said sounding surprised.

" Ya, I'm a girl, what are you some kind of moron!" Danny glared.

" Let's go guys, we don't jump girls, even if they are greasers." One of the socs said and they all left. Danny just looked at Pony and began to talk,

" Thanks Pony, who knows if he would have used that switchblade if you didn't tell them off." she blushed.

" No problem Danny. Though it was a tad sad that they didn't know you were a girl. Your short, skinny ,big eyes ,long hair and have a chest, not much of one but enough to tell your a girl." Pony grinned.

" Hahaha Pony, but still thanks." Danny blushed.

" It's not a big deal Danny, you would have done the same thing." Pony blushed too.

"Yep, I would have Pony. Hey, is that not Two-Bit' in his car?" Danny asked.

" Ya, it is. Let's see if he can give us a ride back. Won't he be surprised what happened." Ponboy grinned and headed off to his car.

" Hey Two-Bit, can you give us a ride back to my house?" Pony asked.

" Ya sure you two can ride in back. I need the front seat for picking up Blondie's and holding my beer." Two-Bit grinned.

" Guess what happened? Some socs brought a switch blade out on Danny and..." Pony went on telling the story for the whole ride, of course half of what he said was exaggerated by a long shot.

" Hey Danny, were here." Pony grinned and broke her focus on her thoughts.

" Oh, ya coming." Danny replied in a dazed manner and followed Pony.

" Hey!" Someone yelled and tapped Danny on the shoulder. Danny jumped a little.

" Wow, sorry Danny, didn't mean to scare you." It was Johnny.

" Danny is probably jumpy after that encounter with some socs." Pony said.

" You got jumped? Wow, scary. Your okay though right?" Johnny asked sounding worried. Danny nodded.

" Want to go down to the park or someplace Danny?" Johnny asked.

" Sure, but wait I was going to hang with Pony, you don't mind do you Pony?"

" No go ahead, see ya later!" Pony grinned.

" Okay, bye Pony" Danny said and Johnny and her left to Danny and Dally's house. Their house was small and very untidy. It had one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen/extra room. In the bedroom they had a bed and some drawers and books every were, all the books were obviously Danny's. The bathroom had really nothing in it and the kitchen was empty and the extra room had an old couch that was full of holes and small Telly. Johnny and Danny went to sit on the couch and watch some good old Mickey Mouse.

" Hey Danny, is Dally home?" Johnny asked.

" Nope, he is out somewhere. Why?"

" Just wondering, because if he was here he would probably get mad at me for this." Johnny grinned and moved in closer to Danny and put his arm around her.

" Wow, your such a dare devil Johnny, how do you go through life knowing how daring you are!" Danny sarcastically laughed and acted like a swoon maiden in love.

" I can be a dare devil if I wanted to!" Johnny glared.

" You can? Then kiss me Johnny! Kiss me like the dare devil you are!" Danny laughed.

" Fine then." Johnny grinned and leaned in closer to Danny and kissed her.

" I guess you are a dare devil Johnnycake." Danny smiled and gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek.

" Where is Dally by the way?" Johnny asked in a curious yet terrified voice.

" He's in the bed room most likely listening to every word we say." Danny mischievously grinned.

" Danny! You know he gets mad when I do anything resembling affection towards you!" Johnny glared.

" No he doesn't, you're exaggerating. Dally likes you more then he likes me. He doesn't care if you show affection." Danny glared back and rolled her eyes at him.

" Yes he does care and he doesn't like me more then he likes you." Johnny argued.

" Well if he gets so angry then you better run because I can hear him coming into the kitchen." Danny grinned with a smirk on her face.

" What? Okay see ya Danny!" Johnny hurriedly said and rushed out the door. He made it out the door just as Dally entered the room.

" He still thinks I care if you two are kissing?" Dally laughed with a smirk on his face.

" Yep, he sure does." Danny laughed.

" Did you tell him I don't?" Dally asked.

" Yep, didn't do any good." Danny grinned.

" He'll learn someday." Dally laughed.

" No, he never will." Danny grinned.


	2. Shepards, nuff said

Authors note- I rewrote this chapter as I thought Curly was capable of something different then beating up Danny. Read on to find out more. Please tell me which version you liked better

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny's POV  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wasn't particularly happy today. Dally was making me go to the Shepard's house with him. I hate going to the Shepard's. I didn't mind Tim Shepard or Curly but it was always as boring as hell. Dally and Tim always went to some bars and I stayed at the Shepherds house with Curly and every so often the bitch herself, Angela Shepard. I hated Angela, luckily she was never at her house when I was there.

We borrowed Two-Bits car to drive there. Dally drived while I just sat there fiddling with the radio. I always did that if I was annoyed with something, like I was when I had to go to the Shepherds.

" Okay, Danny , you can stay here with Curly while Tim and I go clubbing." Dally told me. I just rolled my eyes at him. He just grinned and drove off with Tim.

After they left I just sat on the lawn watching clouds go by completely zoned out.

" Hey Danny baby, were have you been hiding." Curly grinned.

" Obviously I haven't been hiding well, 'cause your here." I grinned back.

"I'm going to guess that your as bored as hell here."

" You guessed right."

" If your bored how about you come to my room with me."

" I've got nothing better to do so sure."

" Good." Curly grinned and pulled me by the arm to his room.

Curly's room was quite small and messy. All it had in it was a bed, drawers, junk everywhere and two of his buddies. Curly let go of my arm and sat down on his bed.

" So Danny how old are you?" Curly asked.

" Thirteen." I replied.

" So were pretty much the same age."

" Sure, two year age difference. What's your point?"

" Come over here and I'll show you."

I walked over to were Curly was sitting and sat beside him. He placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled the elastic out of my hair.

" You should wear your hair down more often. You look pretty with it down." Curly grinned.

" Thanks..." I mumbled.

" Even with your hair up your still pretty damn hot." Curly grinned and leaned in closer and I pushed him away.

" Too bad you don't have a boyfriend Danny."

" Johnny. In other words my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend."

" Like I said, to bad you don't have a boyfriend, no boyfriend to get mad at me for doing this." Curly leaned in and kissed me.

" What the hell is your problem Curly! I have a boyfriend and I don't think Dally would want you messing with me!"

Curly just ignored me and pulled my shirt off and pushed me down on his bed and began kissing me again.

" Get the hell away from me Curly!" I yelled and punched him in the shoulder. Curly just ignored me and tried to pull of my pants but I kicked him in the stomach and pushed him into the wall.

" What the hell is wrong with you Curly! You...you...damn perverted freak!" I yelled at Curly. Curly just grinned and one of his buddies pushed me into him. Curly wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move. I tried to move but he just tightened his grip. When I tried to kick him one of his buddies held on to my legs so they couldn't move. I gave up trying to get away. I just broke down and cried.

" Crying ain't going to help you Danny." Curly said. He loosened his grip on me and pushed me to his bed and tried to force me to have sex with him.

about an hour later...

" Were are you going Danny?" Curly yelled.

" Out of here!" I yelled back.

" What am I going to tell Dally? He won't be happy that you are on the streets this late in the night."

" Just tell him what you did. I'm sure he will understand why I left!" and with that I left. There was only one place to go. Pony's. It took me about 2 hours to walk there but at least I was away from Curly. I went up to Pony's house and knocked on his door. Darry answered the door.

" Danny? It's 2:00 am. I thought you and Dally were at the Shepherds? Where's Dally?"

" Some were with Tim."

" How did you get here then?"

" Walked."

" Jesus crist! Are you insane or something!"

" Look I didn't come here for a lecture, I need to see Pony."

" Why do you need to see Pony?"

" Look something happened while I was at the Shepherds and I really need to see Pony." Just thinking about what happened made me start to cry.

" Danny, what happened? Are you okay?"

" I just want to see Pony."

" Sure Danny, sit down and I'll get him."

I sat down on the couch and waited for Pony.

" Hey Danny, whats up?" Pony yawned and sat beside me.

" You know how we went to the Shepherds right?"

" Ya."

" Well Dally and Tim left so it was just me and Curly at his house."

" Ya...but what happened." Pony asked. I just sat in silence and thought of what happened and began crying again.

" You okay Danny? Curly didn't beat you up or anything did he?" Pony asked. My silence answered his question.

" He didn't did he? Did he beat you up?"

" No he didn't beat me up."

" What did he do then?" Pony asked curiously. I looked at Pony with tears still running down my face.

" Wow, I have never seen you this upset Danny. In all the years I have known you I don't think I have seen a single tear fall on to your pretty face." Pony flashed a smile in my direction. Like his brother Soda, his smile is contagious. I grinned back at Pony and he came and gave me a hug.

" Look at the little love birds! Pony l-o-v-e-s Danny!" Soda laughed. I was laughing myself a bit. Pony was blushing a lot. Soda can and sat with Pony and myself.

" Hey Danny, Pony. Pony does Darry know you have a girl with you this late at night." Soda grinned.

" I don't have a girl with me, Danny is the only one here." Pony laughed. I playfully punched Pony in the arm.

" So what happened?" Pony asked curiously. I explained everything to Pony and Soda.

"Rape."Pony said. I just looked at him blankly.

" There is a word for what he did, rape."

" Oh. Well I hate rape!"

" Most people do." Soda sympathetically said.

" Soda, Pony, Danny, you guys should get to bed. Danny you can stay over here tonight. We'll call Dally in the morning to tell him were you are." Darry came into the room and said.

" I'm going to stay with Danny, okay Darry?" Pony asked.

" Fine just don't stay up all night talking."

" Okay we won't." Pony lied. We stayed up almost all night talking.

" Hey Pony, don't tell anyone about what happened okay? Mainly don't tell Johnny." I told Pony.

" Why not?" Pony asked.

" I don't want everyone to know, I only really trust you with this little issue. Promise you won't tell anyone Pony?" Danny said through some tears.

" I promise." Pony said and comforted Danny as she cried on his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curly's POV

I was playing cards with my buddies John and Nick when Tim was yelling something about Dally and himself going clubbing and Danny staying here. I wasn't listening but John was.

" Who's Danny? Why is he coming over?" John asked.

" Danny? You know Dally, Dallas Winston, Danny is his sister. When ever Dally and Tim go off to the bars or whatever he leaves Danny here till he comes back."

" Danny's a girls name?" Nick laughed.

" No, it's short for something. Not sure what it's short for though."

" Is she hot?" John grinned.

" I dunno, I guess. Never really take the time to notice girls I don't have a chance with, no point."

" No chance with huh? So she comes over here you two alone and you have never done anything or notice if she is hot?" Nick laughed.

" Bet you I could get her to have some fun with me if you catch my drift." Nick laughed. Nick was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. But if I knew Nick he might actually try something to go through with that.

" Bet you Curly could before you could." John grinned. I didn't want to tell them that I couldn't do that to Danny, but I also didn't want to seem like a wimp to the guys.

" Ya I probably could." I grinned. It was just talk, not like they were going to get me to prove I could.

" You think so? Well lets see you try when she comes over." Nick grinned. I didn't know what to tell them. I couldn't do that to Danny but I would rather not look like a wimp to them.

" Well I dunno..." I mumbled.

" You scared you can't?" Nick laughed. I wasn't taking that shit from Nick, no matter what.

" No, I can get her to do it. It will be easy. No girl can resist Curly Shepard." I grinned like it was no big deal, even though it was to me.

" I think she is outside, I heard Tim leave. We'll just go up stairs and wait for you guys." John grinned and went upstairs with John. I walked outside hating myself for what I was going to do.

" Hey Danny baby, were have you been hiding." I grinned.

" Obviously I haven't been hiding well, 'cause your here." She grinned back.

"I'm going to guess that your as bored as hell here."

" You guessed right."

" If your bored how about you come to my room with me."

" I've got nothing better to do so sure."

" Good." I nervously grinned and pulled her by the arm to my room.

" So Danny how old are you?" I asked.

" Thirteen." Danny replied.

" So were pretty much the same age."

" Sure, two year age difference. What's your point?"

" Come over here and I'll show you."

Danny walked over to were I was sitting and sat beside him. I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled the elastic out of her hair.

" You should wear your hair down more often. You look pretty with it down." I grinned. That is a cheesy line I just used, ashamed that I used it.

" Thanks..." She mumbled.

" Even with your hair up your still pretty damn hot." I grinned and leaned in closer and she pushed me away.

" Too bad you don't have a boyfriend Danny."

" Johnny. In other words my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend."

" Like I said, to bad you don't have a boyfriend, no boyfriend to get mad at me for doing this." I leaned in and kissed her. It felt odd to be kissing Danny, but good.

" What the hell is your problem Curly! I have a boyfriend and I don't think Dally would want you messing with me!"

I just ignored her and pulled her shirt off and pushed her down on my bed and began kissing her again. I no longer felt bad about this. I was sure she was kissing me back, she was just acting tough to prove she was.

" Get the hell away from me Curly!" she yelled and punched me in the shoulder. I just ignored her and tried to pull of her pants but she I kicked me in the stomach and pushed me into the wall. God she can kick hard.

" What the hell is wrong with you Curly! You...you...damn perverted freak!" She yelled at me. I just grinned and Nick pushed her into me. I wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't move. For some reason she broke down and cried. I know I should have felt bad about making her cry but something about having her head resting against my chests kept the thought of her liking this in my head.

" Crying ain't going to help you Danny." I said. I unwrapped my arms from her and she fell on to my bed. I went over to her and started the sex. She wanted to do this I kept telling myself to the point that I almost believed it. It's Danny, If she didn't want to she wouldn't have let me. Who am I trying to kid? Danny hates me for this, she knows there is no point in fighting back, she's out numbered. I looked over and noticed my 'friends' cheering me on as Danny had tears streaming down her face. I caused those tears I thought to myself. I caused the hatred in her for me. I could have ignored John and Nick and not have done this to Danny. I can't pass the blame of this on them. I caused the pain, hatred, tears and fear. I could see the fear in her eyes. I could never imagine Danny being afraid of me, I couldn't.

" Curly Shepard, you have done some horrible things in the past, but I didn't think you could sink this low. I hate you Curly, and I always will now." Danny whispered under her tears. I stopped when she said 'I hate you'. I stopped long enough for her to punch me in the face and kick me off of her. She grabbed her clothes and put them on. Nick walked over to her and she said something in a hushed voice that made Nick leave her alone fast. She made a quick glare at me as she headed for the door.

" Were are you going Danny?" I yelled.

" Out of here!" she angrily yelled back.

" What am I going to tell Dally? He won't be happy that you are on the streets this late in the night."

" Just tell him what you did! He will understand why I left!" She yelled and ran outside down the street into the darkness of the night.

" I'm sorry Danny." I whispered to myself. John and Nick came over and were going on and on of how awesome that was. I couldn't listen, I couldn't believe what I had just done.


	3. Brother dearest HA!

" Morning Pony." I yawned. 

" Morning Danny." Pony yawned back. " Sleep well?"

" As well as someone who spent half the night in tears could. Sorry that you must have gotten no sleep as you were up the whole time with me." I sighed.

" No problem Danny, I don't really need sleep. But I do need chocolate cake for breakfast!" Pony grinned and headed to the kitchen to get some chocolate cake for us. Pony loved chocolate cake for breakfast, I found it sickening how much of it he could eat. I wasn't a fan of chocolate but Pony always made me eat some. He doesn't believe that anyone can not like chocolate.

" Chocolate cake should have enough sugar to keep me awake all day!" Pony grinned and pratically breathed in his whole piece of cake.

" I should get going Pony, Dally's probably wondering why I left the Shepards. Bye Pony, and thanks." I sighed. Dally was going to be very mad, I just knew it.

" Bye Danny and no problem. I'm always here if you need to talk again." Pony sincerely said and gave me a hug as I was leaving. I smiled at him and left to my house. It only took me about five miutes to walk to my house from Pony's house so I had little time to prepare for arguing with Dally. I knew that right when I got into the house we would start arguing over me leaving the Shepards house. I didn't feel like arguing today. Maybe Dally wasn't home yet. I was hoping this so badly when I opened the door to our house. No such luck, he was on the couch watching the telly.

" Danniella Aquina Winston! Why the hell did you leave the Shepards house! I tell you to do one simple thing, stay at the Shepards house till I got back! Did you do that? No you didn't!" Dally yelled.

" I'm sorry okay? Curly did some stuff and I didn't want to be around him at all!" I yelled.

" I don't care what Curly did! You were supposed to stay there!" Dally yelled.

" You don't even care Dally! Just shut up and leave me alone!" I yelled and slammed the door into our room. Problem is Dally has no problem walking into our room and does not leave me alone. Stupid brother.

" Don't you tell me to shut up! I m the oldest and you will respect me!" Dally yelled and pushed me into the wall. I pnched him in the face and he grabbed me by the shirt collar and started to yell at me some more.

" Danny, don't you ever punch me again, got it?" He yelled.

" Do you even care to know what Curly did?" I asked in a meek voice.

" Fine what did Curly do?" Dally sighed, he was tired of arguing too I could tell.

" Let go of me and I will tell you!" I glared.

" Sorry Dan, okay now you can tell me." He sighed and let go of my shirt collar.

" Curly raped me in front of his friends. I had to leave Dally, I had to." I sighed, I wanted to cry. Even the thought of it made me want to cry, but you don't cry in front of Dally.

" What?" Dally asked in a confused voice.

" You don't know what rape is do you?" I asked.

" Sure I do, but what do you think it is." Dally glared.

" He forced me to have sex with him." Now I really wanted to cry.

" What the hell! I'm going to kill him! Your only twelve, you shouldn't even know what sex is, let alone be having it!"

" Thirteen. I'm thirteen." I corrected. Dally just rolled his eyes. He didn't care how old I was either way he was very angry at Curly.

" Don't kill him, it won't do you any good to go to jail for murder!" I glared. Dally grinned and sat beside me and begain talking in a more calm voice.

" I know you don't want me to beat him up but I'm going to okay. No one does that to my little sister and gets away with it!" Dally glared. I just sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

" Don't roll your eyes at me Danny, I'm just trying to be a good brother by beating him up!" Dally glared. I grinned back at him. You couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he thought that was being a good brother.

" Okay Dal, you beat him then." I grinned and gave him a hug.

" Just 'cause your my sister doesn't mean you can give me hugs." He grinned.

" Your not going to beat him up are you?" I asked with a smirk.

" Nope, no point because then I'll have to beat up Tim too and that will take too long." Dally grinned.

" Thought so. We'll I am going to go and find Johnnycake. See ya Dally!" I grinned and left our room and headed for the park, Johnny was always at the park so it was easy to find him. The park was small and had lots of trash thrown all over it. There where swings and a jungle gym at the park and a bench beside the fountain, Nothing much.

" Hey Johnnycake!" I grinned when I saw him. Johnny grinned back.

" Hey Danny." Johnny grinned as I sat down beside him. He put his arm around me and I moved away from him. He gave me a puzzled look and went on talking.

" Anything up Danny?" Johnny asked in a puzzled voice.

" No, nothing. Everthing is normalish." I replied in a funny voice. Why could I tell Pony what happened but I couldn't tell my Johnnycake? It was odd keeping something from Johnny, especialy since I told Pony.

" Okay then, if your sure." Johnny sighed and moved in closer to me and held my hands in his and looked me in the eye for a minute or two before finnaly talking.

" Danny, I love you, you know that right?" Johnny asked.

" Of course Johnny." I replied in a weak voice.

" Can I kiss you then?" Johnny asked with his big puppy eyes starring at me.

" I have to go Johnny, bye." I chocked and ran from the park. I couldn't beleive this. Who is this girl? It's not me! I would never keep secrets from Johnny or run away from him! Why couldn't I just tell him what happened, he would understand. I loved Johnny, right? At least I think I do.


	4. Shepards, AGAIN!

**Dally's POV**

* * *

" Sure, let's go." I grinned and Johnny and I headed to my house.

" Sure just forget about me! Just go on with out me!" Two-Bit laughed and ran to catch up with us.

" No we need you to come to get the beer, were both underage." By the time we picked up beer and more beer the Shepherds were already there.

" Hey Johnny, Two-Bit, Danny." Tim glared.

" I got the beer Dally." I grinned and handed him the beer and Johnny and I walked to my room.

" Hi Danny, Johnny." Curly grinned. I hadn't seen him since that dreadful night. I walked over to where he was and pushed him off my bed and sat down. Johnny came and sat beside me.

" No hard feelings I see." Curly glared while regaining himself.

" Get lost Curly. Your not welcomed here." I glared. Curly rolled his eyes and sat beside me and put his arm around me.

" Leave her alone Curly!" Johnny yelled.

" Get lost Johnny, I just want to talk to her." Curly glared.

" it's fine Johnny, let him talk." I said.

" Okay, if your sure." Johnny sighed and walked out of the room.

" What do you want Curly?" I glared.

" I'm sorry okay? I just did what I did to impress my friends."

" I don't care, doesn't change anything."

" How does it not change anything?"

" Hard to explain. You done?"

" Ya, I'm done."

" Good. Johnny you can come back in." Johnny came back in and glared at Curly and sat beside me.Curly glared at Johnny and left the room. once he left I noticed their car outside. I took my switchblade and was about to climb out the window, but Johnny stopped me.

" What are you doing Danny?" Johnny asked.

" Going to slash the Shepherds tires." I replied and jumped out the widow. it was a one story house and the window was low so it wasn't hard to jump out of it.

" Are you coming Johnny?" I asked.

" Fine. Just don't let us get caught." Johnny sighed and followed me. I took my switchblade and slashed all four of their tires.

" Hurry, let's get back inside before they see what you did." Johnny said and rushed to get back inside. I took my time to get back inside.

" Danny what are you waiting for?" Johnny sighed.

" Fine I'm coming." I sighed. Before I went back inside I noticed that Curly left his wallet in the car and left his window unrolled, what an idiot. I took his wallet and went back inside.

" You stole his wallet!" Johnny said sounding shocked.

" So what? Dally does it all the time."

" Your not Dally! If he finds out you slashed his tires and stole his wallet you would be dead! Dally can take Tim or Curly, you can't." Johnny lectured.

" Whatever." I rolled my eyes and left the room.

" Hey Danny, want a beer?" Tim asked.

" No you idiot, Danny never drinks." Dally rolled his eyes at Tim.

" We should get going Tim." Curly glared.

" Sure, see ya guys." Tim said and left.

" What did you do Danny?" Dally asked.

" Nothing, what makes you think I did anything?"I innocently said.

" What the hell happened to my tires!" I could hear Tim yell.

" Danny, you slashed his tires." Dally sighed.

" And stole Curly's wallet." Johnny added. I glared at Johnny for telling Dally that. Tim came back in looking mad.

" Okay Dally, I know your sister slashed my tires and stole my wallet!" Tim yelled and walked over to were I was.

" Okay you little piece of shit give me back my wallet!" Tim yelled at me.

" What makes you think I did it?" I glared.

" Because if your anything like your brother, you would take the chance to slash my tires and steal my wallet." Tim glared and made a fist and looked like he was about to punch me. Dally grabbed his fist and twisted it back.

" Just because she slashed your tired doesn't mean that I'm going to let you beat up my sister, understand Tim?" Dally glared. Tim didn't say anything he just left in a huff.

" Your lucky I didn't let him punch you Danny, you would have deserved it for slashing his tires. Now give me the wallet." Dally glared. I handed him the wallet and Dally grinned.

" Tim was definitely right about you being like your brother, Danny. You didn't even flinch when he almost punched you, something I thought only Dally could do." Two-Bit laughed.

" Yep, he was." Dally said.

" Since I stole the wallet can I have the money in it?" I asked.

" No, I get the money. Think of it as a thanks for me not letting you get beat up." Dally grinned.

" Not fair." I laughed.

" I'm going to get going bye Danny, Dally, Johnny." Two-Bit grinned while taking some beers for the road.

" I'm going to, see ya Danny." Johnny said and kissed me goodbye, even though Dally was glaring at him.

" I'm going to go to bed night Dally." I yawned.

" Night Danny." Dally grinned and got himself another beer." Oh and Danny."

" Ya?"

" Good job on slashing his tires, couldn't have done it better myself." Dally grinned.

" Thanks Dally." I grinned back and went to bed.


	5. just like your brother you know

Dally's POV

* * *

" I'm up okay? I'm up!" I yelled, only no one was listening. It's 7:30, Danny should be waking me up by now. I glanced over on the other side of the bed and noticed Danny was still asleep. Strange, she never sleeps in.

" Hey Danny, wake up, it's 7:30 and you have school and your going to be late and you will get a zero on your history exam!" I yelled to get her up.

" What the hell, why didn't you wake me up Dally! I can't fail my history exam!" Danny screamed while frantically getting ready. I just sat on the bed laughing so hard I fell of the bed.

" Relax, there is no school or exam." I laughed. Danny glared and mumbled something about me being a wise ass.

" Not funny Dally." Danny glared.

" Was for me. Where you going today?" I asked.

" I don't know, nothing planned. Why?" Danny asked in a suspicious manner.

" No reason, can't I just ask with out a reason behind it?"

" Let me think...no. Why do you suddenly care what I am doing?"

" Well you might not want to stay home today."

" Why? You have a date coming over? If so I will stay here then." Danny grinned.

" No, Tim is coming over."

" So? I don't care."

" Curly might come too, that's why I thought you wouldn't want to stay."

" I'm still staying, maybe I'll call Johnny over."

" No, I don't want Johnny to hang with Curly and Tim."

" You won't let Johnny hang around them but you let me?"

" Yep. So if you want to see Johnny go to the park."

" Nope, I am staying here and calling Johnny over."

" You are stubborn you know that?" I glared.

" When are they coming?" Danny asked.

" In about three hours."

" Then I'll call Johnny over right away." Danny glared and left to get Johnny.

" Hey Danny, if you going out can you pick up some beers?" I asked.

" Underage remember?" She grinned as she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny's POV  
" Hey Johnnycake!" I grinned when I saw him at the park with Two-Bit.

" Hey Danny."

" Want to come over tonight Johnnycake, Dally is having Shepard's over and I thought it would be better if you came." I grinned at Johnny.

" Hey Danny, thanks for not ignoring me!" Two-Bit grinned.

" No problem Two-Bit." I grinned back.

" Sure I'll come Danny, but I would have thought you would have wanted your new boyfriend Ponyboy to come." Johnny glared.

" I was confused that night. I had a dream last night that showed me that we were meant to be, not me and Pony but you and me, okay? Though If you dare bring up that again I will pound your head in!" I grinned.

" How about we head there now?" Johnny suggested.

Danny's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Dally, why are you up so early?" I yawned and glanced at the clock and noticed it was only 6:30. Usually I had to fight to wake up Dally at 7:30 let alone 6:30!

" I know it's early. But I couldn't sleep because someone was talking in their sleep and Tim and Curly were yelling and fighting all night long outside!" Dally angrily glared.

" Tim and Curly are outside? May I ask why?" I asked in a confused voice.

" Someone slashed their tires so they couldn't drive home." Dally glared. Dally was irritable if he didn't get enough sleep. If he had gotten sleep he wouldn't be making a deal out of me slashing their tires.

" So you let them stay outside even though it was minus five degrees outside and they could have freezed to death!" I glared at Dally.

" Tim was pretty mad at you and I bet you he is still thinking of beating the shit out of you. I'm also sure they would have been annoyed by your sleep talking." Dally glared.

" Was it the fish thing again?" I laughed.

" Yes only this time you tried to drown him!" Dally glared

" God damn it! Curly and Tim are at it again. Can they not shut up!" Dally yelled.

" I'm going to put a stop to it as it's giving me a splitting head ache!" I yelled and headed outside. Just as Dally said, they were fighting again.

" Curly! Tim! Shut the hell up and stop fighting! It's giving Dal and myself a splitting headache!" I yelled. They stopped fighting, only because Tim pushed Curly and headed towards me.

" You wouldn't have to be yelling for us to stop fighting if you didn't slash my tires!" Tim yelled and pushed me into the wall.

" I wouldn't have slashed your tires if your damn bother wasn't a perverted idiot!" I yelled back.

" Where do you get off calling my brother a perverted idiot?" Tim yelled and had me cornered into the wall. I have never really seen Tim mad at someone other then his brother and Dally. Tim was always taller then me but he seemed taller when he's anger. You could actually see the vain in his head bulging. I had never felt fear towards Tim, but I can see why some people do.

" Curly didn't tell you what he did, did he?" I grinned.

" What did Curly do, slash your tires and steal your wallet?" Tim yelled with a smirk on his face.

" No, Curly decided to rape me in front of his friends." I glared.

" So Curly does something and I get my tires slashed? That's not right!" Tim yelled.

" Yep, that's how it works." I grinned and tried to walk away but Tim pushed me so hard into the wall that I fell. Tim pulled me back up by my shirt collar and started yelling a string of swears at me. I was positive he was going to beat me up. I couldn't take Tim on in a fight! I could throw my hardest punch at him and he would barely feel it. While he could throw his weakest punch and it would knock me out.

" You wouldn't beat up a girl Tim!" I yelled at him.

" I don't really consider you a girl Danny so it's okay to beat you up." Tim grinned. Tim was still holding on to me by my collar and he had a fist made ready to punch.

" I'll be nice and warn you that this is going to hurt Danny." Tim grinned. I closed my eyes and was awaiting for the punch.

" Tim don't you dare punch her! I think you have done enough to her!" I thought it was Dally yelling but it was Curly.

" Don't tell me what to do Curly!" Tim yelled.

" I can if I want to!" Curly yelled back. Instead of Tim using that punch on me he punched Curly out hard. Curly was knocked out cold for a minute. Tim went to find Dally in an angry huff. I walked over to Curly to see if he was okay.

" Curly are you okay?" I frantically said. He didn't reply. I checked to see if he still had a pulse and he did and was still breathing. That was good. He was pretty out of it though.

" Danny?" Curly groaned and sat up.

" Are you okay Curly? Tim punched you pretty hard." I asked in a worried voice.

" Why are you worried, you hate me." Curly glared.

" I don't hate you and thanks for taking that punch Curly." I grinned.

" I would say it was no problem any time but no it hurt like hell." Curly grinned.

" Why did you do that for me? You seem to be the one who wants to see me hurt." I glared.

" I don't want to see you hurt, I already told you that I just did what I did to impress my friends. I felt guilty the whole time. I figured I deserved that for what I did." Curly sighed while looking at the floor.

" So why did you do it?" I asked.

" I didn't want to look like a coward in front of my friends." Curly replied.

" Am I your friend Curly?"

" Ya, why you ask?"

" You seemed like a coward to me. Doing something you didn't want to do because your friends thought it was cool? That makes you a coward if you ask me."

" I guess so. I did feel bad about the whole thing though."

" I believe it. You wouldn't have taken that punch if you didn't I bet." I grinned. Curly smiled.

" So were even now okay?" Curly laughed.

" More then even. Let's go inside." I grinned.

" Okay, let's go inside." Curly grinned and pulled himself up.

" That was a pretty hard hit wasn't it?" I asked Curly.

" If he hit you with that punch, you would have been in a lot more pain then this. Trust me." Curly grinned.

" I don't see what the big deal about his tires is though." I said.

" He just doesn't like you in general. This was just a reason for him to beat you up without Dally caring he thought."

" I don't like him either." I grinned. Curly laughed.

" Your just like your brother you know that?" Curly grinned.

" So I have been told." I grinned. Truth is I don't know how I was like him in any way at all. I didn't see what other people saw that made us similar. We didn't look alike at all. Dally was tall and muscular. I was short and looked tiny. Dally had golden blond hair and I had dark brown hair. His eyes were ice blue and showed his hatred for the world. My eyes were green and showed my emotions. The only thing about us that looked the same was we both had an elfish looking face. I don't know what other people saw that made us the same.

" Curly I'm leaving, come if you want I don't care." Tim yelled and headed for the car across the street. He stole his tires and used them on his car.

" Ya I'm coming, bye Danny." Curly yelled.

" Bye and thanks again Curly." I grinned and went inside to get my coat so I could head down to the park.

" Were you going?" Dally glared.

" Again, why do you care?" I glared. Dally just rolled my eyes.

" I'm just going to the park." I glared.

" He ain't going to be there." Dally glared while switching channels on the television.

" Who isn't going to be there?" I asked.

" Johnny. He ain't going to be at the park. He's at his house."

" I'm not going to go to he park just to see Johnny." I glared. Dally laughed. I left and headed for the park hoping he was wrong, like always. Guess what? He was at the park. He had been crying, I could tell.

" Hey Johnnycake, what's the matter?" I asked.

" Nothing. I just came to the park as I can't stand being at my house! Either my old mans beating me or my old lady is yelling at me." Johnny sighed. You could see the tears in his eyes. It made me mad thinking that someone could hurt my Johnnycake like that! How could anyone be so cruel to someone so loving?

" It's okay Johnnycake. Things will get better." I smiled.

" No, they won't nothing is going to get better." Johnny sobbed. I hated seeing Johnnycake cry. I couldn't stand to see him hurt.

" They will Johnnycake, trust me." I smiled and gave him a hug.

" How do you know?" Johnnycake asked.

" I just do, so you can stop crying. I hate it when you cry." I grinned. Johnny grinned back.

" So anything happen after Two-Bit and I left? Heard Tim and Curly never even left!" Johnny asked.

" Nothing out of the ordinary." I grinned.

" Ordinary for you? Because that could be abnormal for anyone else."

" Normalish for me."

" Figured. Why were you acting odd yesterday, like you didn't like me anymore?" Johnny asked.

" I can't tell you." I sighed.

" Why not?" Johnny asked.

" I just can't!" I yelled. Johnny looked at me with hurt eyes. I had never yelled at Johnny before or kept something from him.

" Danny, I'll understand, just tell me." Johnny whimpered.

" I'll tell you when I know why myself." I chocked and left with tears down my face. Who is this girl! What happened to the Danny I know? I asked myself as I was walking back to my house with tears streamed down my face. I don't even know who I am any more.


	6. Let's meet the holy mother

" Figured. Why were you acting odd yesterday, like you didn't like me anymore?" Johnny asked.

" I can't tell you." I sighed.

" Why not?" Johnny asked.

" I just can't!" I yelled. Johnny looked at me with hurt eyes. I had never yelled at Johnny before or kept something from him.

" Danny, I'll understand, just tell me." Johnny whimpered.

" I'll tell you when I know why myself." I chocked and left with tears down my face. Who is this girl! What happened to the Danny I know? I asked myself as I was walking back to my house with tears streamed down my face. I don't even know who I am any more. I stopped walking and could hear someone behind me, they sounding out of breath like they had been running a lot. I turned around and saw Johnny. He must have followed me from the park.

" Danny, please tell me. I'll understand okay?" Johnny sighed still sounding out of breath. I slumped into the wall and sighed. Johnny rolled his eyes at my stubbornness and kneeled beside me.

" Danny, please?" Johnny pleaded. I sighed and glared at him.

" Fine, if you must know. Well it's like this well um Curly well he um r-raped me and ya." I stammered through tears. Johnny wrapped his arms around me and attempted to stop my crying.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you Johnny, I just couldn't." I sobbed and noticed Johnny had tears in his eyes. That's when I thought back to when he said he loved me and I wasn't sure if I did. I knew now that I did. Seeing how much he cared really made me think of how much I cared for him. My tears had stopped and I was just staring into his eyes.

" Johnny, I love you." I smiled. Johnny smiled and held my hands in his and smiled.

" I love you too Danny." He smiled and kissed me. I was a little stunned and the flashback of Curly kissing me came into my head and made me want to push Johnny away, but I didn't. I kept reminding myself that I loved Johnny and the flashback went away. I looked at Johnny and gave him a hug. Johnny grinned at me and took me by the arm and leaded me to his house. Odd, he hated his house. He hated going to his house and avoided it at all cost, why would he bring me here? I looked at Johnny with a confused look and he grinned.

" Their not home." Johnny smiled as we went inside. I had never seen his house before. It was small, tidy and quaint. The walls were a deep beige cream colour and there were some dried blood prints on the wall. I knew that the blood was Johnny's from his fathers beatings. In the living room there was a couch and a chair and a Television. Johny and I sat on the couch and started talking.

" Was Dallas mad?" Johnny asked.

" About Curly, he was more mad then I had ever seen him!" I replied.

" If I knew about this last time I saw Curly I would have killed him! Surprised Dally didn't." Johnny glared and crossed his arms.

" You wouldn't kill a fly Johnnycake and you know it." I laughed. Johnny glared at me and tried to think of something to say but I beat him to it.

" And that's why I love you Johnnycake." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Johnny grinned and put his arm around me and held me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed me on the forehead. Just as he did his door opened. A tall lean women with long dark hair down in ringlets and a pasty face with a smirk across it walked in. I guessed it was Johnny's mother. She was wobbling as she walked which led me to believe she was drunk. She stopped in her path and glared at Johnny and me with a confused look crossed with a angry glare.

" Johnny! What the hell are you doing in the house with that little tramp!" She yelled. I glared at holding myself back from punching her across the face.

" Who the hell are you calling a tramp? How many guys have you slept with today? Ten, eleven?" I glared at her. Johnny looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

" Johnny! How dare your tramp talk to me like that! You are a useless piece of shit you know that! I don't know why we bother keeping you at all! You are a horrible son you know that!" She yelled at Johnny. I stood up and walked over to her and looked her in the eye and began talking.

" You know I have always wanted to meet you mrs.Cade." I said with an over-friendly grin. She was either too stupid or drunk to see I was going somewhere with this as she took that as a good thing.

" Really? Usually little tramps don't bother with Johnny or myself." She drunkenly smirked.

" Yes, I always wanted to meet the stupid bitch who doesn't care about her great son." I grinned with a smirk.

" How dare you! Who are you to judge me on my parenting, your parents don't seem to be doing a great job on parenting you!" She yelled and turned to Johnny.

" You are very lucky your father isn't home! You know what he would do to you for bringing home this tramp!" She yelled at Johnny. I noticed that Johnny had tears in his eyes. How could anyone be so cruel to Johnnycake? Johnnycake was the nicest guy I had ever met and he was treated like crap!

" Shut up! Don't you talk to Johnnycake like that! If you had any brains at all you would know that he is a great guy who doesn't deserve your crap! Let's go Johnnycake, no reason to stay here." I glared. Johnny came over to me and we headed for the door. He still had tears in his eyes.

" Why do you let her get to you Johnny, you know she is wrong." I asked once we were outside. Johnny looked at me with his big eyes and sighed.

" You let her get to you too." Johnny replied.

" That was different and she didn't get to me at all." I glared and kicked the stone in front of me.

" She got to you and you know. You had the same reaction to her as your brother did." Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes at me. Johnny hated it when I was stubborn and wouldn't admit a fault.

" Dally has met her before?" I asked. I didn't know that Dally had even been to his house let alone met his mother.

" No, Dally met my old man. Dally punched his lights out when he punched me. Surprised you didn't do worse then yell at her, considering how much you are like your brother." Johnny explained.

" Oh, never heard him mention it before." I replied.

" Probably didn't care to share the story." Johnny sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

" I'm not like Dally." I glared at Johnny. Johnny looked up with a smirk.

" You and Dally are the exact same in almost every way! How can you not see it?" Johnny laughed.

" Dally and I are not alike in any way." I glared.

" Think what you want to think, even if your wrong." Johnny smirked. I glared at him and continued to walk.

" Where are we going?" Pony asked.

" I don't know, where ever we end up." I smirked.

" I see, how about we head back to the park?" Johnny suggested. I nodded and headed in the direction of the park. Johnny and I didn't say a word till we got to the park. When we got their I jumped up the jungle gym and Johnny shortly followed.

" I don't think that I am going back, ever." Johnny sighed and looked straight ahead at the grassy hills.

" Don't blame you, but you know and I know that your going back their. You always say you won't and you always do." I replied and stared at the clouds.

" Well I mean it this time! I am never going back there! I hate it there and you know it!" Johnny yelled. I looked at him with a stunned expression. Johnny seemed really angry over something.

" Johnnycake, what's the matter?" I asked in a sincere voice. Johnny looked at me with a glare and turned his head back to the hills.

" Nothings wrong, it's just that I feel like we are drifting apart. We used to be able to tell each other anything and never argued. Now we keep stuff from each other and arguing seems like a hobby of ours now. I miss how things used to be. Maybe we should just..." Johnny sighed and stopped in the middle of his sentence.

" You want to end it don't you?" I gloomily said. I felt like I was going to cry.

" I love you Danny, I always will but maybe we should take a break? Not break up but just not date for a while."

" How long is a while?" I asked.

" Till we are ready again." Johnny sighed.

" Okay, I guess." I chocked and was about to jump off the jungle gym but Johnny grabbed my arm and continued talking.

" Danny, I still love you, okay?" Johnny smiled.

" I loved you too Johnny." I chocked and ran far from the park. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I ran. I stopped once I came to my destination. I really needed to see Pony. I ran and knocked on the door hoping he would be there.

" Danny? What's the matter, you look like you have been crying." Pony asked as he opened the door.

" It's over. He ended it." I cried.

" What's over? Who ended what?" Pony asked in a confused voice.

" Johnny. He ended it between us." I cried. Pony came and tried to comfort me.

" What happened? I thought you and Johnny were good?" Pony asked.

" I don't know. I thought we were good too." I sniffed.

" Let's go inside and figure out what happened, okay?" Pony asked. I nodded and went inside with him. We sat on the couch and started talking about what happened.

" I probably wasn't good enough for him." I sobbed.

" No, your great Danny. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girl." Pony smiled.

" Any guy but Johnny." I sighed.

" If I was Johnny I would have never let you go." Pony grinned. I smiled at Pony and he smiled back.

" Too bad you weren't Johnny." I grinned.

" Yep, too bad." Pony sighed and went off day dreaming about something. Maybe Pony could be Johnny, no what I am thinking, no one can replace Johnnycake. Not even Pony.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.N- So sorry this chapter took so long. I have been very busy with finals and have been sick leaving me with no writing time. Don't worry. the next chapter won't take as long to come out...I hope.


	7. The Kid

Pony and I talked for about an hour or two before I left to go home. When I got to my house I saw Dally and this girl sitting on the couch. The girl looked like all the other girls he had brought home, tall blond with too much makeup and lack of clothing. I found it to be much fun to ruin his dates but I didn't feel like it tonight, missed Johnny too much. I walked in the house and Dally glared and mouthed get lost to me. I rolled my eyes at him and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water ears leave your system dry.

" Hey Danny, why don't you go see Johnny? I have my friend Amanda over so get!" Dally glared.

" I'm Emily." His date corrected. Dally rolled his eyes at her and waited for me to leave.

" Johnny and I broke up." I sighed while getting a cup.

" That's too bad Danny. Now get lost!" Dally glared.

" Aww, that's so sad. Dally, how could you be so mean to your little sister? She just broke up with her boyfriend and you tell her to get lost?" Dally's date glared at him.

" Yep and it ain't so depressing!" Dally grinned at her.

" Well I think she should stay with us instead of you kicking her out!" She glared. I hated it when his dates talked to me, I didn't want to talk to them or even see them in my house.

" Not a chance in hell would I spend my time with Dally's dates. I have a life." I glared at her. She gave me a hurt look and whispered something to Dally. I glared at Dally and went to our room and fell onto the bed with a sigh. I didn't want to take a break from Johnny, I loved him. I just figure out that I love him then he breaks up with me!

" Why! Why did he want to break up? Why did he have to tell me he still loved me, that just makes me more confused." I cried into a pillow.

" Danny, open the damn door!" Dally yelled and banged on the door.

" Idiot! It's not locked!" I yelled back.

" Don't call me an idiot Danny or I will show you the end of my fist!" Dally glared as he came into the room. Dally walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

" What do you want Dally?" I glared.

" Well, my date left as she said I was being heartless to you so I have nothing better to do then listen to you complain about Johnny dumping you." He glared.

" What makes you think I want to talk to you?" I glared.

" Did I say you had a choice?" Dally grinned.

" He just ended it between us, that's all nothing more!" I yelled.

" What did he say?" Dally asked.

" What do you mean?" I asked in a puzzled voice.

" How did he end it and what happened before he ended it?" Dally asked again.

" I told him what Curly did, we went to his house, kind of yelled at his mother and then went to the park and he ended it. Nothing more." I sighed.

" What did he say when he ended it?" Dally asked sounding inpatient.

" He said he wanted to take a break and that he still loved me. Why does it matter?" I sighed.

" Does he not know that you never tell the girl you still love them when you break up with them." Dally laughed.

" It's not funny Dallas!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him.

" It's funny for me. Did he say why he wanted to break up?" Dally asked.

" If I knew that I wouldn't be asking why now would I" I yelled.

" Ask him why then moron!" Dally yelled back.

" Why should I? He probably has no reason!" I yelled.

" Because I don't want to hear about this for weeks! Go find him and ask him, now!" Dally yelled and pushed me outside and locked the door.

" Dallas! Let me back in I am not asking him! Dallas open the fucking door or else!" I yelled while kicking the door.

" I won't let you in until you ask him!" Dally laughed.

" Fine then!" I yelled and headed to the park, kicking a rock on the way. When I got to the park no one was there. I sighed and climbed up to the top of the jungle gym and just stared at the sky.

" Hey! Hey miss, ain't you too old to be playing on the jungle gym?" An annoying little kid asked.

" Get lost kid." I glared. The kid ignored me and climbed up the jungle gym and sat beside me.

" What part of get lost don't you understand!" I yelled at them.

" I know you, your that girl who goes to the park with that guy." The kid said.

" Ya, I guess. Who exactly are you?" I sighed.

" I'm Sam, I am 8 years old." The kid grinned.

" I'm Danny and that guy you saw me with is Johnny." I grinned.

" If you were looking for him he just left with my brother and his friends." The kid smiled.

" Oh, who's your brother?" I asked.

" Robert, you know him?" The kid said with no expression change.

" Your brother is Robert, Robert Sheldon? That would make you Samantha Sheldon." I said in a shell shocked way.

" Yep, you know him?" The kid asked.

" He is a soc, Johnny is a greaser like myself. Robert would kill him for fun if he wanted to! Were did they go!" I said in a panicked voice.

" Robert wouldn't hurt anyone and what's a soc and greaser?" The kid asked in an innocent voice.

" Socs are the rich people, they jump greasers like Johnny and myself. Greaser are people like me." I sighed. I wish I still had the innocent of a child who didn't know what a Soc and Greaser was.

" I'll help you find. Follow me, I know were they went." The kid said and climbed down the jungle gym and headed up the hill. I quickly jumped down from the jungle gym and followed her.

" You really care for Johnny don't you?" The kid asked.

" Yep, I guess I do." I sighed.

" Do you love him?" The kid asked.

" I guess I do." I sighed again.

" How come you only guess on things, you seem to never be sure of something." The kid asked.

" I just do okay! Can we just hurry up, I don't want Johnny to get hurt." I grumbled.

" There over there! I can see my brothers car!" The kid yelled and ran towards the car. I ran after her and saw Robert and his friends all gathered around something. I couldn't see Johnny though. Sam kept running till she suddenly stopped. She was the first to see what her brother was doing. I shortly stopped behind her and saw what everyone was gathered around. Robert was beating up Johnny and his friends were cheering him on.

" W-why is my brother beating up Johnny?" The kid asked with tears in her eyes.

" He's a soc, that's what he does." I replied in a nonchalant voice.

" Has he ever beat you up?" The kid asked while holding back tears. I didn't answer but she knew the answer any way.

" He beat up a girl! What kind of jerk is my brother!" The kid cried.

" He didn't know I was a girl, he isn't a jerk, he's just a soc. Don't hate him for this Sam." I told her. She didn't listen and ran straight to her brother. I followed behind her.

" Robert! Leave Johnny alone! He never did anything to you!" Sam yelled at her brother. Her brother started yelling at her and she was crying and yelling also. It reminded me of when I was younger then her and Dally tried to hide his life were he beat up people. It was like looking into a mirror of the past. I couldn't watch it. I ran into the opposite direction but ran into one of Robert's friends.

" Hey baby, wanna catch a ride with me?" He grinned and put his arm around me.

" Get lost, I wouldn't do anything with you if my life depended on it." I glared at him and twisted his arm. He wasn't giving up that easily though.

" It's not safe for a girl like yourself to be wandering the streets with out a man to protect her." He grinned. I didn't say anything back to him.

" What's a girl doing here any way? Usually there is no girls at fights." He grinned.

" I only came as the guy your friends are beating up is my friend." I glared.

" I'll make you a deal. You come for a ride with me and I'll tell my buddies to lay off of your friend, okay?" He glared.

" Only if you keep your end of the deal." I glared at him.

" Okay, stay here and I'll get them to stop." He smiled and went over to the group of Socs and started talking and they all stopped beating Johnny and left. I could see Johnny stumbling as he got up but before I could do anything the Soc came back.

" I kept my end of the deal now you keep up yours. Come on girl, lets go for a ride." He smiled and leaded the way to his car. His car was a blue mustang, like all the other Socs drove. He opened the door and pushed me in and went to the drivers side. He put the keys in and started to drive. I couldn't see Johnny anymore, I figured that he was fine and went to Ponyboy's house.

" I'm Steve by the way." He said as he was driving.

" Who said I cared?" I glared.

" No one, but you seemed a tad nervous. I'm not like Bob and the other guys, I'm not going to hurt you." He sympathetically grinned.

" I'm Daniella, Danny for short." I mumbled.

" Nice to meet you Danny." He grinned and parked the car in a grassy lot. You could see the sun set perfectly from the car.

" Pretty ain't it?" He grinned and placed his arm around me.

" Ya, the sunset is pretty." I grinned.

" I wasn't talking about the sunset. I was talking about you." He grinned. I grinned at him and he moved closer to me.

" I should probably be getting back to my house, Dally would freak if he knew were I was." I grinned.

" Okay, I can drive you to your house if you want." He grinned and started to drive.

" Thanks, it's the house by the park." I smiled. He smiled back and kept driving. In about fifteen minutes we were at my house.

" Thanks Steve, for everything. I appreciate what you did for Johnny." I smiled. I was about to get out of the car but he put his hand on my shoulder and whispered wait. I turned so I was face to face with him. He put his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

" Maybe I can see you again, like tomorrow?" He asked.

" Maybe." I grinned and headed for my house. When I opened the door Dally wasn't alone, he had some company. Someone I really didn't want to see.


	8. Same anwser as before

" Hey Dally, Johnny." I mumbled and headed for my room. Johnny looked like he was hurt badly but I still didn't want to talk to him.

" Who was that who dropped you off?" Dally asked in an annoyed voice.

" Just this guy I met, his name is Steve, no big deal." I glared.

" He's a soc. Damn it Danny! There is no way in fucking hell that you are dating a soc!" Dally yelled.

" Who said I was dating him! No one did! Even if I was it's my life you get no say in it!" I yelled back at him. Dally got off the couch and headed towards me.

" I get a damn say in your fucking life no matter what you think. I say that you are not dating him or even going to see him again, understand!" Dally yelled.

" What ever Dal. In case you forgot your not my father, your just my brother. You have no control over me what so ever." I hissed. Dally just stared at me, sighed and headed to our room. I was about to leave the house but Johnny started talking to me.

" Thanks Danny." Johnny whispered.

" For what?" I glared at him.

" I know what you did. I saw you there and I saw you talking with that guy. They could have killed me if you didn't stop them." Johnny smiled.

" It's not a big deal okay?" I glared and sat on the couch beside Johnny.

" That was the only reason you were with that guy wasn't it? That was your deal? They let me go but he gets you." Johnny asked.

" Yep, I guess so." I mumbled.

" You like him don't you?" Johnny asked.

" Honestly? No I don't. I only ever liked one guy but he decided he wanted to take a break and tell me that he still loved me. You know how much that hurt Johnny! You telling me you still loved me was like stabbing me in the heart!" I cried. Johnny had his puppy dog eyes on and moved in closer to me.

" I do still love you. I always will, that's never going to change." Johnny whispered in a loving tone.

" Then why did you want to break up?" I sighed.

" I don't know. I just figured that you deserved someone better." Johnny sighed.

" No one is better then you Johnny." I smiled.

" What about that soc? You seemed to really like him, you even let him kiss you." Johnny glared with a hint of jealousy.

" You think that I liked him? I'll tell you what, the next time I see the person I love the most I will kiss them okay?" I grinned and kissed Johnny. Johnny smiled at me and kissed me back.

" Danny, do you want to go out on a um...date?" Johnny grinned.

" Same question you asked me a year ago and it is still the same answer." I grinned and Johnny wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

" Wow, It's 10:00 I was supposed to go to Pony's house tonight. How about we go to the park tomorrow?" Johnny rushingly said.

" Sure, I'll meet you at the park." I grinned as he left. Johnny flashed a quick smile and closed the door. I sighed and walked to my room. When I opened the door Dally just glared at me and didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either. I just ignored Dally and lied down in my bed.

" So you and Johnny are dating again." Dally glared. I just nodded.

" Good for you. Night Danny, remember to turn out the light." Dally glared and went to sleep. I turned off the light and went to sleep myself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I woke up Dally was still asleep, even though it was 8:00 in the morning. Since Dally and I were not getting along so well last night I decided not to wake him up. I threw on a new shirt got my shoes and headed outside to go to the park. When I got to the park no one was there. The sun was bright and the grass was covered in a cold dew. I went to the jungle gym and sat at the top just watching the clouds go by. I was thinking about things when some one caught me by surprise.  
" Hey Danny!" The kid, Sam, yelled. I nearly jumped I was so startled.

" Hey Sam, what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

" My brother dropped me off. So I heard you and Steve went for a drive, I heard him say so to my brother." Sam smiled.

" Yes, Steve and I went for a ride. It was nothing though, I only went as he would get them to leave Johnny alone if I did." I nodded.

" Good, I hate Steve." Sam glared.

" Whey do you hate Steve, he seemed nice." I asked.

" He just did something that he shouldn't have. I thought he was nice till he..." Sam said in a shaky voice.

" What did he do?" I asked.

" You wouldn't understand." Sam sighed.

" Trust me, I will." I grinned.

" Okay, It was just last summer, at the cabin. My brother and his friends always go to the cabin and so do I. Steve was always really nice to me until the last night at the cabin. Everyone else was out at the beach and I was in my room playing with some dolls when Steve walked in. He walked over to me and took my clothes off and did other stuff." Sam started to cry after telling me what happened. I couldn't believe it! How could he do that to a little girl? She trusted him and he took advantage of her! How could anyone do that! That's when it hit me, Sam and I had one strong similarity. We might be from different social classes but we both knew the pain of someone you trust taking advantage.

" Sam! Get here now or you can walk!" Sam's brother yelled from his car. Sam dried her eyes and ran to her brothers car. I stayed up on the jungle gym for a bit till I saw a familiar face walking the street, it was Steve. I jumped down from the jungle gym and ran over to him.

" Hey Danny, what's up?" Steve smiled.

" You have some nerve Steve!" I yelled and smacked him across the face.

" What the hell was that for?" Steve asked.

" How could you have done that to her? She was just a little girl!" I yelled.

" Wow, slow down...Who and what are you talking about?"

" Who the hell do you think I am talking about! Sam you idiot!"

" What do you care about it?" Sam retorted.

" I care about Sam and that you hurt her! Don't even bother explaining yourself! I don't ever want to see you on this side of town again or I will beat the crap out of you!" I yelled and stormed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, ****sucky way to end a chapter, I know. Well as you might have guessed Steve is not coming back, I have written him out of this story all together. Sam is going to become a character with more impact in the story in later chapter. Ponyboy is going to be in the next chapters and so will the other greasers. I am going to hold back on the Danny Johnny love drama for the remaining of the story and center it on bigger things leading to the end. In a couple chapters the focus is going to be switching back and forth from Dally and Danny ( this will be more seen in the next chapter). Yep, that's all I am telling people of upcoming chapters. Also big news on this story, I have finally found multiple beta readers!yay! This means that chapters might be changed a bit but not majorly. Thank you to all my beta readers for beta reading my stories! I really appreciate**** it.**


End file.
